


over the hills and under the stars, my love for you is endless

by mellostep



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, I have no idea how to tag, M/M, Stargazing, kissing under the stars, literally just me projecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellostep/pseuds/mellostep
Summary: George thinks the stars are the most beautiful thing on the planet, but Dream thinks otherwise.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 80





	over the hills and under the stars, my love for you is endless

**Author's Note:**

> i heavily projected onto this, it's literally just sweet conversations under the stars. 
> 
> side note, i'd like to thank my friend (i'm not sure if she has ao3 or not) but they've helped me so much in terms of gaining the confidence to actually post my works, so thank you so much faye! :]

Dream's eyes were a pool for the stars to dance in, illuminated bright. He stared ahead at the horizon before him. The way the hills rolled together forming a ring of grass that sat darkened and damp under the night sky had nothing on the beautiful boy he’d brought along to stargaze with.

He turned his head with no effort to hide it, studying the way a few chocolate brown strands of hair sat against George’s forehead, a perfect match for his brown eyes, ones that resembled the soil, and life itself. Dream attempted to turn his head back, but found that he just couldn’t look away.

George cocked his head to the side and caught the other's gaze in his own, his heart thundering in his chest.  
"The stars are prettiest things on the planet," he swallowed a burning feeling that bubbled at his throat. 

Dream blinked slowly, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He parted his lips, ghosting over a sentence for a moment before shaking his head.

“What's up with you?" George asked, a playful tone biting at his words.

There was an exhale followed by a chuckle that escaped Dream.  
"Well," he started, turning his body slightly so he could fully look at George, "I was going to say 'not as beautiful as you' but it's too cliché."

George's face flushed red as he struggled to find the right response, and he swore his heart had stopped. Any and all words had died in his throat as soon as he'd registered what Dream said. 

"You're such an idiot," he let out an almost pained laugh, and Dream hummed.

"It's true, the stars will always pale in comparison to you."

George's heart sang, a gentle melody permeating the cavity of his chest. He looked upwards; sweet brown eyes traced the curves of the stars and the way they acted as the freckles of the sky.

Dream turned to watch George idly, a grin spreading across his face upon seeing just how undone he’d become. 

George felt Dream's shoulder brush against his, and felt a jolt no short of an electric shock sent down his spine. He shuddered, fingers curling into his palms against the cool grass.

"George?” Dream’s voice was tender. 

His reply came out breathless.  
“Yes?”

Dream leaned forward, a motion so quick it could’ve been lost. But George noticed, and understood. 

He dragged a fist up off the ground and brought his palm to cup Dream’s face, the latter’s gaze traveling down his face until it lingered on his lips.  
“Could I-“ George didn’t let him finish— pressing their lips together in a soft manner. He felt Dream move under him, cuddling close until there was no space between them. It was like a flame, pirouetting it’s way through their hearts, their bodies. It was kind, and comforting. It was the two of them together, alone, and in love.

George pulled apart to catch his breath, Dream instinctively chasing after his lips. George met him halfway, catching his lips in his own, and oh— why had it taken so long for them to get here.

They sat under a blanket of stars, the moon warm and the sky as big as their love. Just them, and they didn’t need anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll post snippets of future works on my twitter @karlnapnation


End file.
